


Le ballet

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: A few weeks after Sherlock's come-back from the dead in The empty hearse.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Le ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts), [Mrs_Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley/gifts), [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts).



> Based upon a French song, Le ballet, by Céline Dion, written by Jean-Jacques Goldman. Lyrics are in French. Also vaguely based upon this week's prompt of the facebook page Mystrade is our division, "window".

It had been a day of incredibly boring meetings, one of the worst sides of what Mycroft's routine was. That was why he had decided to pop up into Scotland Yard offices instead of, as usual, sending a black car in order to collect Gregory Lestrade, who, after Sherlock's eclipse, had started working with him again.

Mycroft entered the head office, complied to formalities and made his way to find Lestrade. He soon saw him behind a wide window, talking and nodding to people here and there in the room, expression on the face changing, Mycroft assumed as he couldn't hear, according to good or bad news about investigations.

_« ça t'arrive sans crier gare, au milieu d'une heure incolore..._

_Un geste, une odeur un regard, qui comme déchire ton décor..._

_Tout à coup ce cœur qui t'avait presque oublié_

_se pointe à ta porte et se remet à cogner..._

_Attention, le ballet va commencer.»_

Mycroft couldn't understand how or why, but he just wanted one thing right now: hearing Greg's voice, instead of the robot-like ones of the diplomats from abroad he had been forced to cope with all along the day.

“ _Tu comprends pas trop ce qui t'arrive, tu crois d'abord à une erreur..._

_Tu hésites et lui te devine, entre le désir et la peur...”_

The intensity of the feeling and the need frightened him and for a few minutes, he considered fleeing from the place. “No, not now, not here, not him..”, he tried to repeat in his mind. However, he almost decided to enter the room and cut Greg's meeting, but at the very moment he made his decision, Greg gave the signal of the end to the team who began leaving the office. Immediately afterwards the policeman raised the head and saw Mycroft. He looked a little surprised, and waved a hello, formed in the same time on his lips. The expression on the face, Mycroft noticed, turned to a kind of... What was that word? ...Oh yes... Happiness...

“ _Tu t'entends lui dire des phrases sans aucun sens_

_Qu'importe, les mots n'ont plus la moindre importance_

_Car le ballet a commencé!”_

“Hi, Mycroft! 's been a while! Has the country run short of black cars and safe warehouses these days? Wanted to talk about Sherlock?

-Ahem, yes... Oh, actually no, I would be quite upset if you thought... Well, I don't want you to believe I only care about you when I need your help for Sherlock, I... but yes, maybe again, with John and Mary's wedding approaching... However...

-No worry, Mycroft, whatever you need to discuss. Just taking my coat, and you're welcome to follow me...”

“ _Il a su les codes et donne les bons mots de passe,_

_encore un peu d'ivresse et que tombent les cuirasses!_

_Livrées les clés des corps, enfin les peaux s'embrassent,_

_Et le temps s'arrête tant que dure la grâce!_

_Car le ballet va s'animer!”_


End file.
